Jak 4 : The Last Frontier v2
by daxinator
Summary: I totally messed up on the first one! Chapter 5 is posted! Chapter 6 is coming soon! 3 missions for the next chapter all in Volcanic Crater tune in to read guys. P.S. reviews about the chapter and/or chapters.
1. Game Intro

**Jak 4 : The Lost Frontier v2**

**By : Daxinator**

**Game Introduction**

Jak speeds across Kras City driving away from Cutter and Shiv, "Go to sleep" Shiv said as he shot Peace Maker missile towards Jak he looked at his mirror stopped the car and Cutter passed him blowing him up! "Ever since I won the Kras City Racing Champioship those thugs always following me this time its not going to happen". Jak says, "There lives are going to be done one day"! He said, "I'm not going to die until I die old". Jak said as he pressed the buttons blowing up Shiv and Cutter with the Super Nova. "Turn n' burn baby"! He yelled excited as turned and powerslided he took a stop by the bar. "Hey ankle biter seems where sharing the same ship room I take care of ya just don't touch anything on my side and we'll ok". Kleiver said welcoming Jak into the bar, Torn and Ashelin walk wondering if what happened to Daxter. "Daxter...Daxter..." They both said looking under tables. "Where's Dax"? Jak asked, "He's still scared of sharing a room with me"! Torn said. "Where goin hurry guys" Sig shouted as they all left the building and into the ship.


	2. Chapter 1 : Back in Haven

**Book 1 : Red Eco Crystal**

**Chapter 1 : Back in Haven**

As they reached Haven Beach Pier they got off the boat and into the city well of course the beach has limits its covered by the wall. Jak got off the boat as they went into the Port section they saw a big blast bot bigger than the original size of it coming towards them! "Jak do something" Kiera screamed, Jak grabs his Morph Gun and places the Scatter Gun barrel thing on it.

But the weird thing about it. The color of the bot was black.

(Game play will be **bold**)

_Mission 1 : Incoming Blast Bot Attack_

**Jak put actually all twelve on then again switched to the Peace Maker he points to the engine and shoots it shocks the robot but does not harm it. He shoots two more time to see it would blown up the second shot got it still quarter of health was taken from it he shot Plasmite RPG bombs at one of the legs it blew up the leg. **"_I have to shoot the legs off for the last blow at the engine_". **He thought, he started to blow off all the legs. **"Your mine baby". **He shot it as it blew up! He saw a little spider bot as he kicked it into the water shocking the water but still at the same time blowing up the bot.**

They walked to the Naughty Ottsel and before they opened the door they saw KG Death Bots walking around Jak went up to one as he noticed it was one he seen before. "UR-86 how did you follow me" Jak asked the robot. It started to do a weird robot language "Jak I came back as my programmer's father told me and the rest of my brothens we must good and loyal to the people of Haven". UR-86 translation said, "Ok well umm.. great"! Jak replied. He start to say another thing "Jak I need you to go into the War Factory and find a upgrade for me". UR86 told him. "Ok then I'll just go to the Power Station" Jak said.

_Mission 2 : Find UR-86 an upgrade_

**Jak gets a parked zoomer and speeds to the Power Station he stopped the zoomer and looked around and found the it. He walked in as he saw a man almost exactly like Vin but with a long beard. **"Uhhh... Vin is that you"? **Jak asked the old man. The old man turned around shocked and pointing a gun Jak. **"Who are you"?** He asked,** "I'm a friend of your brother's ... hey Vin".** Jak yelled as the Holo Vin came out. **"Yeah Vin buddy you think you can teleport us to the KG Factory"? **Jak asked, **"Sure". **Vin replied with a smile. Jak and Daxter jumped into the portal and saw the upgrade on the other side of the cage wall. **"There it is"."We have to do is go to the other side look there's a vent if go up stairs I can go down the vent and get it and also there's a Warp Gate over on the other wall of the cage". **Jak explained, He dive attacked the vent climbed the as he saw the whole city below him he climbed up the ladder and found a lever he pulled it down the fan stopped and he went threw it he saw a room filled with KG robot parts as the factory machines put them together and spray painted them a random color. He found a set of stairs as he saw a man on the other side looked like a robber a KG Bot came out of no where and attacked him and pushed him against the wall. **"You are under arrest for robbing Krimzon Guard Robot Parts". **On said as it turned to Jak looking straight at him throwing the man into the Warp Gate leading to the Fortress. It started to walk towrd Jak as he found another room with a red car. He jumped in it and turned on the car sped down to the other side of factory crashing into walls he saw a set of stairs he walked up diving down into the vent grabbed the upgrade and ran inside the Warp Gate jumping out of it UR-86 was at the Power Station and hands it to him! **UR-86 eats the chip and takes out his new guns as also spoke perfect English. "Thank you Jak for finding it"!

Vin pops out! "Jak I need you to go into the portal and go to Cliff Battlefield and kill five Grunts". Vin said. "Why five"? Jak asked, "Because when they ate the rest of my body they took a rare artifact the the Precursor Sphere if you want to go back in time"? Vin said. "I don't want to". Jak replied, "Well Samos was in here and he has to find Water Eco".

_Mission 3 : Grunt Hunt_

**Jak jumps into the portal and finds his car. He turns it on and finds the first one with the artifact he grabs a yellow eco diamond capsule and luckly got missiles. He speeds up and shoots the first pack and blows it up the next one runs and grabs it runs Jak runs it over and the next one runs into the cave and follows it grew wings and tried to fly and crashed into a wall as Jak rammed into it. The next one caught it started to fly Jak still had has missile as he had transformed into Dark Jak he shot it and the artifact fell into his hands the next MetalHeads flew over Jak and snatched it from him places a Missile Tower it shoots the MetalHeads as it jump inside the portal Jak jumps into the portal and Jak, Dax, and the MetalHead land in the Power Station. Jak threw the MetalHead back into the portal. **"Vin we got the Precursor Sphere" Jak said "Great now we need to get the time map, Ruby Key, and the Precursor Prism". Vin replied!

_Mission 4 : Retrieve the Precursor Prism and Ruby Key_

"Jak I need you to get the Ruby Key from that maruader you guys call Cutter, I've heard he's up to something". Vin says. "Also get the Precursor Prism too he has them both"! Vin said, **Jak reaches into his pockets and grabs both artifacts out. **"There mission accomplished"! Jak said excited, "I gave Cutter the fake ones in a package". Jak said.

**Meanwhile,**

"Shiv, Edje I got them both". Cutter said "Look". Shiv looked at it. "Its fake"! He said, "What"? Cutter confused "Its fake look at the bottom". Shiv said "I'll prove to you there both real" Cutter said excited as his jaw drops the words came out to say "Made in Kras City" "Bought off in the Prank 101 shop" the sticker said on both _16.00 _Edje grabs it and squeezes it. "Its a dog chew toy"Edje says laughing at Cutter. "I'm going to bed". Cutter replies sadly!

**Dax: Ha that was funny Cutter got the Ruby Key and Precursor Prism but I guess he got the collector's chew toys. Their fakes!!**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter 2 : Baazar and Palace Site**

**Dax: Next chapter will involve some Kiera missions, Brutter missions, and other missions they all are located in the Baazar and/or Palace area!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Bazaar and Palce Site

**Book 1 : Red Eco Crystal**

**Chapter 2 : Baazar and the Palace Site**

**Dax: As we all know that in Jak 3 in the Game Intro the palace was destroyed and the Bazaar area was now turned into Metal Head City. Jak X it was rebuilt.**

Jak walks out of the Power Station and and climbs on a zoomer and changes hover zones he flies towards the Bazaar as his speaker came out and it was Pecker. "Jak we need you to retrieve something from the bazaar we need you to grab that the eco ore and come to the tent, and make sure the KG Patrol Bots catch you"! Pecker said as the speaker camera went inside Jak's backpack. He enter the free way and saw KG Patrol Bots. A car passed by going fast. As he saw UR-86. "Jak I need you to catch him before he escapes the Bazaar section". He said.

_Mission 5 : Chase the Prisoner_

**Jak went off to chase him he flew passed a few cars Jak then almost crash he changed hover zones as Daxter grabbed the Peace Maker he shot another car then he aimed again he finally got him his car still working but damaged a lot Dax shoots again! UR-86 and other KG Bots have arrested the man. They slammed him against the concrete wall and handcuffed him.** "When I get out of prison I'm going to kill you"! He said screaming at Jak.

**Dax: Just to let you know that guy will be Jak's first boss the dude dies!**

_Mission 6 : Return Eco Ore to Onin_

**He continues on to the Eco Ore he parks the zoomer close to the freeway entrance. He gets as he sees a group of KG Patrols he then transforms into Dark Jak and turns invisble and escapes jumps on his zoomer as he turns back to normal he races down the Bazaar section and speeds up close to the Port changes hover zones and goes low rans over a Blue Patrol as the Frredom Leauge Fighters and Patrol Bots follow him they shoot his zoomer jumps off and gets one. **

**He then accelerates into the Industrial section and sees a whole lot behind him! He finds a short cut that leads to the Slums they chase him to the tent jumps off and goes inside a building where he found an Orcale. **"Great warrior you have come back for my help what should I do for you"? It said, "I need a new Dark power" Jak replies. "Listen once you have this you will lose one"! The Orcal said. "I have upgraded one good luck warrior". It said as the spirit left the room. He went outside and into the tent. "We had to skip lunch waiting for you"! Pecker said. As he got onto the plate on Onin's head she started to make signs with hands. "Onin says you must get the Red Eco Srystal then will you have the power of fire". Pecker said, "Then..." he paused. "Get out of here this instant you are under arrest"! A Black Patrol said. "Jak protect us from those guards". Pecker said.

_Mission 7 : Protect Onin and Pecker_

**Jak grabs his Peace Maker and blasted the KG Black Bots. He then transforms into Dark Jak and does Dark Blast but now its Dark Tornado he destroyed everything in his path. More came he Dark Bomb's them as they fly and blow up! The last one that blew up dropped a barrel. ** "Oh yeah a new gun". Daxter says excited, as Jak puts it on! (The Nail Gun). Jak went back to the Bazaar as he met Brutter at his Fish Market. "Jak I need you to go save 3 of brothers the Krimzon Guards caught them seems they need them outside the city escort them to the nearest manhole. (** manhole: Those things on the streets that lead to the sewers.**)

_Mission 8 : Save 3 Lurkers_

**Jak gets out his Plasmite RPG **"This outta be quicker"! He says, **The first cage car passes by him he shoots he scores he parks down as the lurker jumps on car he passes by the farm area and sees a manhole the Lurker jumps off and dives down into it! He sees the next one about 30 feet away he shoots from far distance as it was stuck in traffic. He blew it up and a couple of the cars the 2nd one jumps on and takes it to the same manhole. The last one was going into the Palace area as he shot the 3rd or last one and entered the Farm area and found a manhole. He drove back to Brutter. **"Thank You little orange rat for saving Brutter's brothers". He said to Daxter as he handed Jak 10 Precursor Orbs. "Thanks Brutter"! Jak said. They drove passed a market and went inside Jak bought a MetalHead engery drink and Daxter bought Haven Cola and Hot Orbs. (Metal Head aka Monster and Dax Coke and Hot cheetos balls. You know the ones in the cans). "That'll be 5 orbs please"! The clerk said. The left the store.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3 : Artifact Hunt**

**Dax: I don't have a name for it oh wait I know... **

**Dax: There Artifact Hunt before Jak leaves to find Water Eco back into the past. After every four chapter is a new book 20 missions. The last chapter will have 7 missions to it. **


	4. Chapter 3 : Artifact Hunt

**Book 1 : Red Eco Crystal**

**Chapter 3 : Artifact Hunt**

As they left the store and got on the hover bus and stopped at the Industrial section they walked into Power Station they saw Samos in there already.

_Mission 9 : Retrieve the Quantrun Reflector_

"Jak I need you to go to the Strip Mine and retrieve the Quantrum Reflector". Samos said, "It seems the Metal Heads need all the artifacts so they can revive their leader as we all know we left him in his nest now go stop them before they escape"! Samos yelled as they ran inside the portal.** They landed outside the city walls at the Strip Mine as one of the MetalHeads caught his eye on Jak and Daxter. "There Jak let's go it"! Daxter yelled as he pointed at the running MetalHead. Jak aimed for the MetalHead with the Nail Gun as he shot it in the head. It dropped it on the floor. They found a steel ramp as they ran up it they jumped across moving platform a flying MetalHead grabbed it as Jak brought out the Peace Maker he shot it he then again, moved across more moving platforms. He reached the bottom and tried to grab it a MetalHead army came down from the rocky walls. He took out the Vulcan Fury and began to shoot when saw one remaining MetalHead going toward the area where the other warp gate is he shot it 3 times in the head as it died he collected all the skull gems and took out the JetBoard and grinded the fallen pillars as he landed on the Steel Box filled with eco I believe. He landed on the platform where the room was picked up the artifact and jumped through the portal.**

_Mission 10 : Get the Beam Generator_

"Samos we got the Quantrum Reflector". Jak said as he popped out of the portal. "That's good now we need you and Daxter to go back into that portal and find the Beam Generator in the Drill Platform we need it even though the city's power will go out also while your there replace it with this Blue Eco Ore".

**He jumped into the portal and went to the Drill Platform. He walked down the stairs as MetalHeads jumped out he pulled out the Nail Gun and shot them all and they were hanged on the nearest wall! He went down the elevator and took him to 3 platform he jumped on the first one and it lead to the upstairs floor he saw a building as we all know it had forcefields only humans may pass he went through the field and opened a door took the elevator to the 10 th floor grabbed a key. **"I got the key lets head down and go find the fuse chamber". Jak said as they had left the building.** They continued on to the next platform which lead to a dead end! They went back to last one with again another set of stairs the found the chamber and the portal back to the Power Station. **"Alright the chamber Jak". Dax said smiling as a group of MetalHeads popped out of nowhere. **Jak transformed into Dark Jak and Dark Tornado the MetalHeads another group of MetalHeads popped out these had shield once again he changed into Dark Jak and turned invisible as the MetalHeads let down their defenses looking around Dark Jak leaped into the sky and dropped down with his fist and did a Dark Bomb. **"Now we put in the Blue Eco Ore inside we take out the Beam Generator and were done". Jak said closing and locking up the chamber nice and tight, he jumped into the portal and ended up in the Power Station.

_Mission 11 : Shut Down City Defenses_

Jak and Daxter leave the Power Station and see a black Krimzon Guard outside of the Power Station they talk to him. "Hey you two come here the Krimzon Guard Force needs your help your by the name of are you"? He said, "Yeah I'm Jak and my friend here is Daxter". Jak introduced Daxter and himself to the guard. "Ok I need you find a tower in this part of the city by the electronic store north of here about two blocks from here, go in there and use the elevator to the top of the walls and get a hell cat and, destroy 7 of the Shield Guards. I'll turn them back on when you and your friends have left this time period". He said, "Wait how do you about the whole time period thing me and my friends going back to the year 567". Jak asked. "I heard from my formal Krizmon Guard friend Torn I know you guys are friends I also heard rumors from the other guards too"the black guard replied, "Oh and Jak here's your Krimzon Guard Level 1 pass. It allows you to enter any Krimzon Guard or Freedom Fighters situations, meetings, places, etc." He said, "Good Luck". The guard said, "Luck is not needed". Jak replied and he walked down the ramp into the streets of the industrial section of the city. He finds a nearby zoomer and climbs onto it he cruises by the Electronic Store and sees the tower. He walks up to the door and is stopped by one of the guards. "Sorry pal must have an Haven City ID License or a Level 1 Krimzon Guard pass or, I can't let you in". The guard said, Jak reaches into his left pocket and gives his new level 1 pass to the guard. Levi Garrison sent you with his pass didn't he"? The guard asked, before Jak even said a word the guard replied "Go in".

He walks into the elevator and elevates to the top floor or the top of the walls. He walks out and shows one of the guards his pass. "Ok you need a hellcat and hurry we aren't going to hold up the MetalHeads forces that long." he said, He here his talkie phone thing that popps out of his backpack. "Jak we'll be waiting for you and Daxter outside of the the tower on the ground level". Samos said.

The thing phone went back into his backpack and Jak jumped into the Hellcat. "Hello cherries". Sig said, "Sig"!? Jak and Daxter both said, "We thought you were still in Spargus City as the new king". Daxter said, "I made Seem the sub king for awhile". Sig replied.

"He probably making them all monks are slaves right now". Daxter said as it goes into another scene in his mind. "I'm King Seem and no one can stop me now".!! Mwahahahaha!!! "That Seem he's quite a weirdo". Daxter said.

**Note: Seem is actually a dude. In Jak 3 if you put the Audio thing to Spanish he has a guy voice.**

"Ok now we got find those City Defense Systems..." Sig paused, "There" he pointed straight ahead not Jak now I want you to shoot one missile at each button to turn them off". Sig replied,

"Got it". Jak said.

**Sig drives them to the nearest one Jak aims and shoots it hits the button. Sig drives Northwest to the next one. He aims and shoots at another one. Jak then looks back and sees another one he shoots and another one and turns off and half of the Shield System. Sig then turns the hellcat heading West and Jak shoots another missile and turns off another System Outlet. Then the final one which was East of the one they turned off. They go to the very last one and shoot the last missile and turns off the Shield System of the city.**

"Ok chili peppers we turned them off". Sig said as they stop on the top of the wall of Haven City. Jak runs into the elevator and goes back to the ground level. He sees Samos and Sig on the top of the wall and throws him the Precursor Time Artifact they got from the shield system outlets. He jumps into the air and grabs the artifact and jams it into the machine as a Time Portal opens and Samos yells "Jak hurry its going to close". "I'm not leaving Samos I still have to protect the city from the Metal Heads I'll see you later I'll hitch ride later". He yells back as an explosion breaks one of the walls and a group of Freedom fighters, Krimzon Guards, Haven City Protect Bots have reach the industrial section of the city where the explosion had happened. "Go" he said to Daxter. "Wait...Jak I'm not leaving without you". Daxter replied, "GO"!?!? Jak yelled to Daxter taker care of Kiera". Yelled back. "Jak.." Samos said as he threw something to Jak it was the Red Eco Crystal he needed go to oracle your time has come its time for you to get your next element go now". Samos yells as they go straight to the Time portal that was closing they had left the year 2961 and left our truly beloved hero Jak behind in the future for him to find his inside soul of his Fire elemental self.

Jak turns into Dark Jak and runs and notice that he's running a faster and he jumps and goes faster a new ability that could make him escape any bad situation or make his opponents dizzy. **Dark Flash** he makes it to the oracle in the Port section of city in 3 seconds non-stop and enters the the little tower and runs up the stairs because the elevator was out of order because the Shield System was low and, it kills all the power of any thing that uses electricity. He enters the rooms and feels a mere presence it was the spirit of their religious belief the oracle. The lights of the statue flash on as the Metal Heads broken to the Port Section of the city and are adapted to the light. "Great Warrior you have come back to us once again to save your world once more. I see you have something for me the rare Eco Crystals that hold the power of the elements." the Oracle said, his backpack opens as the Red Eco Crystal floats and Jak grabs it and gives it to the oracle. "You've brought me one of the crystals I wanted for centuries but never could find it". It said as the crystal breaks into millions of pieces and red dust falls onto Jak and the Oracle continues with its wisdom. "Now brave young warrior I bless you with a power that is nevermore know as a wish of fire." the Oracle says as Jak was burned on his shoulder and screams.

It burns him and and turns his left arm black like charcoal with cracks on the sides colored yellowish orange color. He was a humanoid figure made out of molten lava as it ate his skin and burned him more worst than he can ever imagine. A figure came out of the oracle statue like a man but golden he flashed so shiny Jak had to squint his eyes to him the man stepped forward and touched Jak's forehead with two of his fingers and said "Warrior great danger awaits you I can help you"the oracle spirit man said. He then walks into Jak's body as Jak goes on his knees and then meditates as his mind was controlled by the oracle spirit. He rises from his knees and he flashes with fire blowing out of his little volcanoes on his shoulders and flies out of the tower he sees a group of Metal Heads killing people and eating some corpses. He speaks a old precursor language and the guards drop there jaws and guns.

"It can't be its...its him one of the oracles the Fiery One he's back from his grave" one of the guards says. As Jak's body rises to higher heights he now taller than wall and was transformed into his final form he was Inferno Jak and was described as a lava monster. He turns into a wave of lava and kills all of those Metal Heads and heads towards the Industrial section where the Metal Heads where taking over. He turned into a fire dragon with his fiery wings as they spread and he flew straight over to the wall and melted some metal and created a new wall stronger than the old one. He then flew back to the Port Section that clear of anyone ore anything except the building still standing unharmed.

He then built another new wall where the big hole stood when the wall had exploded. He covered it

and woke up on the ground inside the tower where he once lay. He saw the spirit and it told him this: "Brave warrior, I will always be with you hears a Magma Stone just turn into Inferno Jak and put the stone on your chest then you will summon me and only summon me for emergencies". He said as he went into the statue and the presence of his spirit left Jak alone in the building he got to his feet still dizzy from his battle from the falling Haven City. He has gone inside the elevator as we know the shield systems where back on.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 : Back to the year 567**


	5. Chapter 4 : Back to the year 567

**Chapter 4 : Back to the year 567**

**Note: this probably will be a short chapter I don't really know.**

Jak had left the tower and walked down the streets as Protector Bots came out of a Air Train and took him inside the Air Train had took him to the Power Station then he saw a door and a Torn was in front of the door. "Jak, go in here and you'll see Vin". Torn said, "Vin"?! He said shocked he entered the room and saw a robot with flesh. "Vin? Is that you". Jak asked, "Hey Jak...wait are we missing someone...where's Samos". Vin said, "Samos left..." Vin interrupted "Never mind that just go into this portal I need you to do something for me". Vin said.

Jak jumped into the portal and saw Vin go after him. "I need your help with something the only way to get you into the year of 567 I need you to get me few things now in this place there's 3 special artifacts I need to open the Time Portal". Vin explained, "Get a Battery like more like a fuse, some chips, and some oil". He said he turns around looks at Vin akwardly "Chips and oil"? He askes, "Well I need something to eat and drink and the battery is just to turn on the Precursor Ring you get the point". Vin replied to Jak's answer. It was town already losing its power the fuse was a little hover scooter fuse still giving him enough power to go into the portal it probably will only last about a minute and a half.

A group of people which was a small group approximately 8 he turned on the portal heading to the Power Station back in Haven. "Grab all your stuff and go into this portal quick I need your fuse and we don't want you to die". Jak said as they had luggages full of clothes and other accessories. He ran and climbed the ladder and got the fuse. The fpower was shut down and Metal Heads were coming in, groups Jak grabbed a stone and broke the portal transmission and before it closed Jak had jumped into the portal and the warp gate made a big soung the made a rock slide and a huge boulder had crushed it.

The group of eight had arrived at the power station and were heade out by two Krimzon Protector Bots to a Refugee Camp near the Slums. A little boy waved goodbye to Jak as he left in the Air Train and had a small drop of his tears drop to the concrete floor.

(Meanwhile)

Kiera and Daxter had gotten off the time rider. And had entered Kiera's room if some people didn't notice she was a girly girl so you know her room was full of girl stuff or crap. Daxter jumped and sat on her bed. "Daxter your still my friend right"? Kiera asked, "Of course I am you know that" Daxter replied. "Kiera...I'm sorry about Jak...it was his decision to stay...I hope my boy is alright". Samos said, before Samos left he turned back around. "Daxter gab a mop and start cleaning up the place there's dust

all round and go buy refreshments,chips,and other...PARTAY goods". Samos said, Daxter flew up into the air like a rocket. "A party alright" Daxter said leaving Kiera alone as he walks down to the store in Sandover near the Fisherman's house.

Back in 2969, or whatever year I said it was. Jak got what Vin wanted from the store across the street. And came back and gave him the fuse. "Don't put it in yet I'm going to visit that little boy that left to the Refugee Camp I want to give him something...this artifact I found he dropped it.

_Mission 14 : Returning a Artifact_

Jak turned into Dark Jak and Dark Flashed over to the slums and saw the boy he turned around and waved at Jak as he lets go of his mother's hand and runs towards Jak. Jak picks him up and gives him his artifact item he had on the necklace he had dropped.

He put him back on the ground and said "You dropped it kid". Jak said the mom came over Jak and told him thanks for returning that necklace. He Dark Flashed back to the Power Station, and climbed into the portal.

It would take Jak 5 hours just to reach his time period. It was nightime and everyone in Sandover were partying in hut. Kiera looked at the sky as a tall handsome guy aroung the age 19 looked at her and said, "Want to dance"? He asked, "No thank you". She replied. "What's wrong" he said, "My boyfriend is gone". Kiera said, "He left you". He said.

"No, he stayed in Haven City which is Sentinel Beach 2900 years from now that ring out there lets us travel to the future and he stayed to protect the city of Haven". Kiera explained. "I'll just leave you alone now also I know how you feel my girlfriend stayed back in her town to protect the ones she loved and sacrificed her life to save us all from the lurkers". The guy said, "What's your name"? Kiera asked,"Bane" he replied.

"Hey lets go outside some of my friends and their girlfriends are out there if want to hang out". Bane said they both jumped out the window and met up with Bane's friends. They saw a flash white come out of the sky as they ran out of the way. "Whoa man is it a meteor shower". Bane said, The white ray of light had struck into the water and a young man was swimming out of the water he flashed white and grew wings as flew out of the water and came upon the sand. Bane's friends landed on the ground when the white figure had stepped up to them and stood staring at them. Then Jak turned to human and fell to his knees like if he had fainted."Jak" Kiera said with a gasp. "You know this guy" Bane said, "Yes this is the guy I was talking about 15 minutes ago". Kiera replied Bane and his friend had taken Jak into Kiera's room and put him on the cot or bed.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 5 : The Awakening**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Awakening

**Book 2 : Water Eco Crystal**

**Chapter 5 : The Awakening**

**Note: In this chapter Jak wakes up from his terrible crash down in Sentiel Beach. Where Samos will now tell him the other Sages have seen a big blue Lurker carrying the Water Eco Crystal took it to Gol and Maia's Citadel and on the 9th or 10 th chapter we will experience a little comeback you'll all see soon enough.**

Jak had woken up in Samos' room on his cot that was pretty old and it bearly could pick someone the same weight as Jak. "He's awake Kiera...and Daxter". Samos said with a suprise he would have thought if Jak would not wake up he might have been in a coma. Samos brought the Bird Lady's famous tea all around Sandover. As we don't know the last time Jak and the gang left Sandover it actually changed into a town. With the Mayor's house becoming into a Mayor's House where he had gotten very rich because of the gems he had gotten from those miners in Volacanic Crater.

Jak wakes up with pain he barely could move his legs he looks up into the ceiling and the light goes through the ceiling as he raises his arms and floats and regenerates his health then lands back down. "Well that was a fast heal". Daxter said sarcastically. "Jak my boy I've been talking with my friends the sages. They've told me you must travel to Gol and Maia's Citadel there's a big lurker you must defeat if you want your Water Crystal". Samos said as Jak had healed from his leg injuries which not major but minor. He walked into the Sandover Village as walked across the bridge and saw the mayor the mayor begins to move his lips and says "Jak good to see you?How have you been?Not enough time to answer right now I need you to go into the Forbidden Jungle and find me 5 fuses in these Energy Engines they're sucking energy and nutrients from plants and the earth. Please shut them down and give me the fuses we need to power up our lights for tonight's EcoBall Tournament". The Mayor said.

_Mission 13 : Get 5 Eco Fuses_

**Jak walks down to the Farmer's Place and walk into rocky arch and jumps onto these trampolines they've set up he reaches the top. **"Jak there's stairs on the side". Daxter said, "Oh" he said surprised, **He walks across the bridge and sees the first one a group of lurkers jump out of the trees and sees a familiar face. "Brutter, what are you doing here". Jak said very confused as the Lurkers went up to Jak and Daxter. Brutter was speaking to the Lurkers in their language.**

**The Lurkers let go of Jak and walk behind Brutter. "Here's the first fuse" Brutter said "How do you know" Jak asked, "I don't really know" Brutter replied with the smile as he left Jak alone to do what he needs to do. Jak jumps and swims across the river and sees one by a tree and takes its fuse. **

**Fuses: 2/5**

**He runs across a bridge and sees a new enemy a Defiro a type of animal-like figure only found in Forests, and Mountains filled with winter climates like snow. He turns into Dark Jak and turns invisible and Dark Bomb's it. It dies and oozes Dark Eco he collects it and collects the third fuse. Under the bridge in the left side another one covered with a group of Defiros' and he once more turns Invisible as Dark Jak and Dark Bomb's the whole group and grabs the fourth fuse. The last Energy Engine was behind him. He turns around a Defiro with vines on it. He then turns into Inferno Jak and blasts it with Flame Thrower and decenegrates it he takes off the fuse and walks straight to Sandover Village. 15 minutes later he reaches the Mayor and speaks with him.**

" Jak did you get five fuses from the only five Energy Engines". The Mayor said, "Here you go"! Daxter said as he gets them out of the backpack and hands them to the mayor. "Jak we need to tell you something there's a man in the Snowy Mountains whose making these horrible monsters named "Defiros". He also make elementals so watch your back if you kill him then you can defeat his Giant Vicious Defiro and it has that Water Eco Crystal your looking for". The Mayor said as he got the fuses from Daxter and inserted them on the light posts. "Well thanks for helping us with this light support thing". He replied as he left into his Mayor Town Hall now that it was rebuilt. Jak runs back to Samos' hut and goes into the door and finds Kiera. "Kiera there you are". Jak said in a very happy mood. "Jak listen one of my new friends Bane is injured he fell down his stairs this morning and he can't play Ecoball and we wondering if we can get a team partner...Jak"! Keira said, "Oh me yeah I'm pretty good at Ecoball". Jak said, "Ok then at 5:30 be at the gym the team is going to warm-up you can hang-out with a bunch of sweaty, muscluar, eco channelers right"? Kiera asked winking at him. "Yeah...wait..how big are they...I can handle...any team". Jak replied, "Were going against Rock Village Murders". Keira said.

_Mission 15 : Sandover Village Eco Channlers vs. Rock Village Murders_

Jak walks into the big gym next to the huge stadium and talks to one of the guys there. "Hey I'm looking for a guy named Sorius he's the coach I'm the substitute for Bane". Jak asked, a fat elf walked towards him. "You the punk that's going to play or you going to cry"? The man said. "No, I'm ready for anything". Jak replied to the man as the fat elf lead him to the doors. Jak opened the doors and saw a crowd screaming and cheering for the newcomer. On the loudspeakers a voice said "Ready lets play some Eco Ball". **Jak and channlers had the eco ball some tall elf grabbed it and through to the other players and they dodge it back. Jak and caught it thrown it across the field and into the vent tunnel. **"Thanks kid you gave us a point". The tall elf said. **One of the Rock Village Murders had another Dark Eco Ball in their pocket he reached out and threw to Jak. The crowd shocked as it hit him and, the Murders got a point.** "It's 1 – 1 get the ambulance quick he got hit by Dark Eco". **The man that spoke in the loudspeaker thing. The Murders had circled Jak as the team ran to the corner. Then he growled. The Murders flew and hit all directions on the walls as some were knocked out cold. He had turned into Dark Jak and grabbed the floating orb and threw it into the vent tunnel.** "Wow 3 points for that Dark Eco one". **The man said as they stopped the game because almost all the players were out. It seems that they've won the game.**

Jak walked back to the hut and saw Samos inside looking into a telescope that was pointing towards the North. "Jak my boy go into Fire Canyon and go to the Blue Sage's Hut he's needs to talk to you. Samos explained, Jak left the hut walked down to the farmer's house and up the little platforms of the mountain and reach Fire Canyon he saw an oracle he talked to it. "Brave Warrior, you have used that Fire Element power well I will grant one power I have in mind for you". The oracle said. Jak then automatically turned Inferno Jak and had dived into the lava as he saw a Fire Defiro he then swam under it had his magma jaws open as he jumped out of the lava and ate the Defiro whole.

_Mission 16 : Across the lava as Inferno Jak_

**He then had once more dived into the lava and swam towards the end 30 mintues later he had returned back to normal and jumped the ledge with grass on it and leaped across a bed of spikes. He walked the bridge and into the hut. **"Your that boy I met around 5 years ago you were 15 now your 20 years old". The Blue Sage said. "I have a task for you go into the Lost Precursor City and retrieve me a Water Eco ore so I can study it and see if its safe for you to take the crystal". The Blue Sage said and, with that Jak left the Blue Sage's Lab and walked on forward to the bridge as he turned into Dark Jak leaped into the deep water and saw a Lurker Shark he leaped twice and Dark Bombed it and killed it he swam towards the Precursor City Elevator pod and opened the doors. He then dived attacked the button to activate the elevator and then ended up in the city. He walked out the doors and noticed a man like scientist as he turned invisible and kicked the man into the electric water. The speaker thing came out of his backpack and the Blue Sage spoke to him. "Jak you killed the Defiro scientist that was amazingly easy". "Well the guy had a Water Eco ore". Jak replied as he picked it up. "Here's a warp gate I'm activating for you". The Sage said. Jak jumped into the portal and jumped out as he was teleported to the Blue Sage's Hut. Jak hands him the ore and he puts it under a microscope. "Oh yes, yes, yes, splendid"! The sage said, "Well"... Jak replied. "It seems the eco ore you brought me was created by Tolik Reum he's the Water Sage". The Blue Sage said "He combined Blue Eco with water and turned it into Water Eco". "I'll transport you to his hut in Misty Island". The Sage said Jak jumped into the warp gate and teleported to the Water Sage's hut. The Sage turned around and saw Jak. "Are of the name of Jak"? He asked, "Yeah I am the Blue Sage..he sent me here". Jak replied, "Anywho enough chit-chat I can help you get to Gol and Maia's Citadel if you do me some errands". Tolik said, "Here's what want you to do". Tolik explained, he handed Jak a list of items he must get.

"Now find some Okra at least 3 okras in Sandover. Then I need a tank to carry water, and a hose." he said.  
_Mission 17 : Tolik Reum the Sage_

**Jak jumped into the warp gate and and jumped out of the portal and walked down the bridge leading towards the village as he saw a herbalist a lady selling all types of plants. He walked up to her and said **"I need 3 Okra plants please". **Jak asked the lady** "Here you go that'll be 2 orbs" s**he replied, Jak handed her the orbs and went to Sentinel Beach he walked across the sand and found a tank full of water with a hose he went back to the hut. He jumped into the portal and teleported to Misty Island. **"Here you go". As Jak handed Tolik the sage the items he needed.

_Mission 18 : Find 2 Power cells_

"Ok now to power it for you to continue your journey I'll transport you to Volcanic Crater but I'll need two power cells to get you there." the Water Sage said, "But you'll have to do something for my beautiful daughter.** Jak goes upstairs and find a girl with long blue hair and talks to her. **"Hey your father sent me up you that you had a power cell". Jak asked her. "I do have one here you go". She replied handing him the power cell. "Wow the that was the easiest mission in history". Jak said as walked down stairs and talked to the Sage "Ok got it". Jak said, "Ok my grandmother in Sandover she said she'll give anyone a power cell if they found her a chicken". He said, "A chicken" Jak said he saw a chicken outside and came back inside. "Mission accomplished". Jak said as he jumped into the portal and was teleported to Sandover Village an old lady came up to him "I'll give you a Power Cell for that chicken". She said, "Are you Tolik the Water Sage's grandmother" Jak asked, "Yes now hand it over". She replied giving Jak the power cell as he ran and jumped into the portal once more and went back to Misty Island. "he placed the second Power Cell on the portal machine thing. He jumped into the portal and ended up in Volcanic Crater. He saw the Red Eco Sage and talked to him. "Hey I need your help do you think you can get me to Gol and Maia's Citadel". Jak asked, "Of course I can". He replied.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 6 : Volcanic Crater**

**Dax: Next chapter will just be possibly short. Yeah only 3 missions.**


End file.
